Two Choice in The Live
by Chissieziin
Summary: Sakura, seorang gadis yang rela menghilangkan banyak nyawa hanya untuk menyelamatkan satu nyawa yang berarti penting baginya. Tapi, ketika takdir menyuruhnya memilih diantara dua nyawa yang sangat berarti untuknya. Hanya satu nyawa yang bisa diselamatkan.


Disclaimer : pasti dah tahu kan siapa?:D yang pasti bukan Chissieziin. hehehe

Warning : OOC, TYPO, dll

-hope you like it, enjoy-

Two Choice in The Live

Summary : Sakura, seorang gadis yang rela menghilangkan banyak nyawa hanya untuk menyelamatkan satu nyawa yang berarti penting baginya. Tapi, ketika takdir menyuruhnya memilih diantara dua nyawa yang sangat berarti untuknya. Hanya satu nyawa yang bisa diselamatkan. Siapa yang ia pilih?.

Sakura berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar pasien yang terletak disudut rumah sakit, terpencil dan sunyi. Sakura berjalan selayaknya boneka yang bisa bernafas, kaku dan pucat. Raut wajahnya dingin, tak ada satupun perasaan yang tersirat dalam wajahnya. Sakura berhenti didepan kamar yang sunyi, seperti tak ada kehidupan didalamnya, hanya bunyi mesin pendeteksi jantung yang sedikit meramaikan kamar itu. Sakura lalu memasuki kamar itu, dan seketika raut wajahnya menampilkan perasaannya. Wajahnya sendu tersirat kesedihan didalamnya. Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya, mengisi keheningan yang ada.

"Hinata, apa kabarmu sayang?" tak ada jawaban, hening. Hinata, orang yang diberi pertanyaan itu hanya bisa diam kaku berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Wajahnya pucat, matanya tertutup rapat, hanya dengkuran halus yang bisa dijadikan alasan kalau ia masih bernyawa.

"Hinata, hari ini kakak punya cerita untukmu. Kau tahu sayang, sasuke tlah kembali ke Tokyo setelah lama berada di Amerika sana." Sakura tersenyum sebentar, hanya sebentar lalu raut wajahnya kembali datar. Kemudian Sakura terdiam, ia teringat ketika Naruto dengan semangatnya memberitahu tentang kepulangan sasuke ke Tokyo. Ia ingat, ia tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun saat itu. Ia ingat, Naruto yang menjadi lesu ketika tak mendapat respon darinya.

"Andai kau tahu Naruto, aku begitu bahagia mendengar itu. Siapa yang tak bahagia mengetahui kekasih yang tlah lama pergi kini kembali. Tapi, aku tak mau menghancurkan benteng pertahananku yang telah aku bangun selama ini. Gomen naruto, gomen…" gumam Sakura dalam hati, hanya dalam hati. Lalu Sakura kembali menatap Hinata dalam diam.

"Hinata, sepatlah bangun sayang. Kakak mau mendengar celotehanmu. Kakak mau bermain denganmu. Kakak mau kita bersama lagi. Cepatlah sadar sayang."perlahan air mata Sakura mulai merembes keluar,melewati sudut bibirnya yang kering. Menyadari dirnya menangis, Sakura langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Sayang, kakak pergi dulu ya. Kakak janji nanti akan kembali." Kemudian Sakura beranjak pergi. Ketika tangannya sudah mencapai knop pintu, ia berbalik kebelakang sebentar, menatap Hinata yang masih terbaring."Gomen Hinata…."

Disebuah kediaman, tampak sesosok lelaki yang sedang gelisah menunggu. Berulang kali ia menghirup kopinya yang telah habis setengah itu. Lelaki itu kembali melirik jam tangannya."Huh 19.30, kemana gadis itu?" gumam lelaki itu, kembali ia menghirup kopi. Ketika pintu depan rumahnya berderit, ia memalingkan wajah kearah pintu itu. Ia melihat gadis yang ia tunggu sedari tadi telah berada dihadapannya.

"Huh, kemana saja kau sakura?"

"Gomen kakashi-sama. Aku tadi menjenguk hinata. Aku lupa waktu kakashi-sama…. Gomen." Maaf Sakura terhadap lelaki yang dipanggilnya kakashi itu.

"Ya sudahlah, sekarang aku punya misi untukmu." Kakashi menyeringai dibalik maskernya. Seringaian yang selalu menghiasi hidupnya ketika ada misi untuk sakura.

"Apa Kakashi sama?" Sakura menjawab dengan nada datar, seakan ia memang terprogram untuk tak berekspresi.

"Besok malam, dikediaman Uchiha akan dilaksanakan pesta penyambutan untuk merayakan kepulangan Sasuke, si bungsu Uchiha. Aku ingin kau membunuhnya malam ini juga. Aku ingin pesta itu menjadi pesta penyambutan kematian Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nani? Sssasuke Uchiha, kenapa?" Sakura terkejut, kini mukanya pucat pasi.

"Yah,tentu saja Sakura. Klien kita menginginkan kematiannya. Kau tak akan menolak bukan?"

"Apakah tidak bisa dengan membunuh Uchiha yang lain? Itachi Uchiha misalnya." tawar Sakura, kini jelas terlihat Sakura menghawatirkan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada tawar-menawar Sakura. Kau bunuh dia malam ini atau aku cabut semua peralatan medis adik tersayang mu itu. Dan kau pasti tahu akibatnya, adikmu akan hilang nyawanya." Ujar Kakashi tanpa memperdulikan tawaran Sakura.

"Jangan pernah kau melakukan itu Kakashi-SAMA. Jika kau berani melakukan itu, aku jamin tanganku sendiri yang akan menghabisi dirimu." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Waw, kau mengancamku heh… Sekarang pilihanmu hanya dua. Hilangkan nyawa Sasuke atau kehilangan nyawa adikmu tersayang itu!" setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kakashi berjalan menjauhi Sakura menuju kamarnya. Sebelum Kakashi masuk kedalam kamarnya, Kakashi sempat berbalik kebelakang.

"Kau tahu Sakura, hidup itu punya dua pilihan. Dan kau harus mengorbankan salah satu, karena hidup harus memilih." setelah mengucapkan itu, Kakashi menghilang , masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sementara Sakura, ia hanya terdiam. Kebimbangan menelimuti hatinya. Apa yang harus ia pilih? Kedua orang itu sangat berarti baginya. Yang satu adik yang ia sayangi, satu lagi kekasih yang ia cintai. Siapa yang harus ia korbankan?. Sakura mulai menangis, menyesali takdir yang telah ditorehkan untuknya. Inikah jalan hidupnya? Terus kehilangan orang berharga dalam hidupnya. Dua tahun yang lalu orang tuanya yang mati mengenaskan dihadapannya. Dicacah dengan sadis oleh perampok rumahnya. Sakura ingat, ketika itu ia hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk Hinata yang menangis ketakutan. Sakura ingat, dengan hal yang menyakitkan itu. Kembali Sakura menangis, kini ia tak berniat menghapus air matanya. Biarlah air mata itu mengalir, air mata yang menyiratkan kerapuhannya terhadap kehidupan selama ini. Sakura terus menangis, melampiaskan semua beban yang ia tanggung. Ketika jam berdenting 12 kali, Sakura terhentak dan menghapus air matanya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia harus membunuh Sasuke walau itu berarti ia membunuh setengah hatinya. Sakura beranjak pergi setelah mengambil pistol dan menyelipkannya dibalik kaos kaki yang ia pakai.

Sesampainya Sakura dikediaman Uchiha, ia menyusup masuk menuju kamar Sasuke. Dengan pelan ia memasuki kamar itu, terlihat olehnya sosok yang ia cintai sedang tertidur. Dengan gemetaran Sakura mengambil pistolnya, air matanya mengalir. Sakura condongkan pistol itu kearah jantung Sasuke. Tanpa ia sadari sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hn, Sakura. Itu kau?"

"Gomen Sasuke, gomen aku harus melakukan ini." selesai mengucapkan hal ini, Sakura menarik pelatuknya dan… Sasuke telah terbujur tidak bernyawa ditempat tidurnya. Sasuke telah kehilangan nyawanya. Sasuke telah tertidur untuk selamanya. Sedangkan Sakura, ia hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk tubuh kaku Sasuke.

"gomen Sasuke, kau tahu aku harus memilih ini karena aku tahu kakashi tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup. Walaupun aku menolak melakukan ini, ia pasti menyuruh orang lain melakukannya, dan aku akan kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Gomen sasuke, semoga dikehidupan selanjutnya aku dan kau dapat bertemu lagi, tanpa garisan takdir yang menyakitkan Sasuke. Selamat tinggal Sasuke." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura segera menata mayat Sasuke seperti seseorang yang sedang tidur. Dan ia segera menghilang dalam keheningan malam.

"Dengan sayap yang patah aku terbang

Memulai kehidupan dengan cacat

Setengah hati kini tlah melayang

Dapatkah aku bertahan?

Menjaga setengah hati yang tersisa….."

**THE END**

hajimemashite,, iin desu :D

author baru, gg berpengalaman nulis. tapi nekat gabung :D

boleh minta bantuannya,, :D

review please, biar saya bisa nulis lebih baik lagi.

review sangat diharapkan, apalagi dari senior senior.

tapi maaf gg terima flame, soalnya kata teman saya hargailah kerja keras orang lain.. :D

R

E

V

I

E

W

please


End file.
